Articulated vehicles, such as articulated dump trucks (ADT's) are well-known in the art. For example, ADT's typically include a cab portion having a first frame supporting an operator cab, and a trailer portion having a second frame supporting a bin. The bin is configured to contain a load and is typically coupled to an actuator for angular movement relative to the second frame. The first frame and the second frame may be operably coupled through a universal joint including a pivot frame coupling for providing articulated movement of the first frame relative to the second frame about a vertical axis, and an oscillation frame coupling for providing oscillatory movement of the second frame relative to the first frame about a longitudinal axis.
To reduce jobsite labor, it is helpful if the ADT provides an even spread when unloading material. Otherwise, piles are created that may requires spreading by other equipment and their operators. Additionally, it is beneficial if the amount of time required to unload the ADT is reduced. This allows the cycle time for each loading and unloading run to be reduced, which lowers fuel costs and raises vehicle utilization. Additionally, it is helpful that when the ADT tips its load, when the vehicle is stationary, or when it is moving and spreading the load, that the rear frame and bin are stable during tipping.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a transport vehicle is provided that is configured to transport a load. The vehicle includes a chassis; a plurality of wheel assembles operably coupled to the chassis to provide rolling support for the chassis; a load bin supported by the chassis and configured to support a load transported by the transport vehicle; at least one load bin actuator configured to move the load bin between raised and lowered positions; and means for controlling the at least one load bin actuator to optimize spreading of the load at a dump site.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a transport vehicle is provided that configured to transport a load. The vehicle includes a chassis; a plurality of wheel assembles operably coupled to the chassis to provide rolling support for the chassis; a load bin supported by the chassis and configured to support a load transported by the transport vehicle; at least one load bin actuator configured to move the load bin between raised and lowered positions; and a controller receiving inputs including at least one of the vehicle speed, the vehicle inclination, the weight of the load supported by the load bin, and type of material supported by the load bin to control the operation of the at least one load bin actuator.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.